quirk RIFLEMAN
by alexthefurrywolf757
Summary: All might may be the symbol of peace but he's just that, a symbol. He's not the one who is called in to kill the ones who are an actual problem. And that kid midoriya all mights little protege. Lucky fuck. anyways as I was saying all might is the symbol of peace, i'm the reason the peace is kept. I work in the shadows, silent, deadly, and always get the job done. No one truly knows


_**Welcome everyone to my first official story. Those who read this now thank you so much for any and all feedback you can give me. As I sit here and type this out now, i'm listening to eminem. Anyways to all who read prepare yourselves for the dark world of heroing. When even the heroes have to kill to maintain the peace they so love.**_

'_**thoughts**_'

"**Speaking"**

**actions**

As I walk through the valley

Of the shadow of death

I shalt fear no evil

For I am my own evil

I am my own wickedness

I am my own damnation

As i make my way through

The plains of life

I shall burn it all to the ground

I am your evil

I am your wickedness

I am your damnation

I am your valley

Of death

-Your very own author

All might may be the symbol of peace but he's just that, a symbol. He's not the one who is called in to kill the ones who are an actual problem. And that kid midoriya all mights little protege. Lucky fuck. anyways as I was saying all might is the symbol of peace, i'm the reason the peace is kept. I work in the shadows, silent, deadly, and always get the job done. No one truly knows who I am. They all think they do and that's why they don't last. Because I'm an operator, I am death incarnate and it brings me the greatest joy killing the scum who rape, slaughter, and maim using their quirks. This is my story. My quirk is the rifleman.

In the backroom of the A.U. High School

I sit there watching All might fight the villians in the rescue training center. Watching the quick little mistakes he makes every once and awhile he messes up so bad that they call me '_hurry up and get your ass handed to you fool so I can have some fun_' **knock knock knock **I silently looked over at the door and pulled my shotgun silently and aimed at the door "come in." I quickly pulled up my little skull mask that hid my lower features as to not give away my identity without actually needing to do facial recognition. The door swung open and nezu was standing there. "Hello principal nezu. Did you need something?" I looked at him with a raised brow. "Hello wilson. What are you doing in your corner again." nezu said with a soft smile.I let out a soft sigh and put the double barrel down on the desk. "Just watching All might do his thing sir. Nothing much as per usual." I pulled down my mask revealing my thick beard. "I see you ate kevlar and grew your own facial armor?" nezu smirked as I frowned my baby blue eyes softening at the principal. "Yes sir. I look better with a beard. Either way did you need something sir?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. he nodded and smiled at me. "I need you to teach a class wilson. The 1A class to be precise." nezu said trying to catch me off guard "and why do you need me too teach the 1A. And what do I need to teach?" I asked with a questioning glare. "I need you teach them how to properly use a firearm and the safety of firearms. Due to the increased amount of school shootings in America I want our best and brightest to know the dangers and the proper use of firearms, big and small." nezu said with full confidence. As he talked the smile on my face grew and grew I quickly stood and stared at nezu "what weapons am I allowed to bring and show to everyone." on the outside I was calm and sturdy but on the inside I was having a field day. "Any firearm that you would like. And yes that does include black powder weapons." I nod and grab the duffel bag. "When do I start Nezu?" I smile a bit "tomorrow if possible." I give a cut nod "I'll be here."

The next day outside of classroom 1A

I stood outside the door in full gear. Black long sleeve padded shirt and black padded cargo pants, a black plate carrier vest with a black carry vest over top. My skull mask was on covering everything except my eyes. After a few moments I smirked under the mask and cracked the door and rolled a smoke grenade under the door. I heard a couple of "huhs? And what's thats?" and the the grenade poured smoke into the small room and I swiftly entered raising the my personalized M4 and lifted it slightly to adjust with the under barrel shotgun i was using. I heard a loud thud to my left and twisted and then _**THUMP **_my shotgun roared it's mighty roar as a beanbag slammed into whoever was there. I heard more quicker footsteps too my front and let loose two beanbags _**THUMP THUMP **_one of the beanbags made contact and the kid who got hit collapse and slid in front of me. I put my boot on his chest and leaned down checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. After a few moments the smoke dissipated and apparently I had taken out bakugo and lida with the bean bags. The others were in the back their quirks activated and ready to go. I smile softly and go behind the desk and take my duffel bag and put it on the teacher's desk in front of me. "Welcome to basic and advanced firearm training. My name is operator. And that will be the only title you will call me. Those who made it to the back of the room. Good job if smoke like this fills the room always assume the enemy has a shotgun and either get near the door to take said shotgun from the assailant or make it to the far end of the room and hope he doesn't have slugs loaded." I chuckle softly "those of you who are on the floor good job. Your fucking dead. If you were going for a distraction then good job if not… your stupid for attacking head on even with your quirks." I opened the duffel bag and hummed silently "please take your seats everyone. And find them quickly." after a few moments the students began making their way back to their seats and I sighed softly as I waited. "Due to the increased deaths due to firearms I am here to teach the proper way to use everything from a 22. Caliber all the way up 50. Cal. if you play nice every friday we will go to the range and I will allow everyone to shoot a firearm of their choice." I saw a quite a few smiles before a hand raised. "Yes kaminari?" the blonde haired boy stood "why isn't snipe teaching this class operator?" i smiled under my mask "because he doesn't kill motherfuckers like I do." I saw multiple eyes widen "his quirk is homing, he's good with guns. I'm a damn expert in every firearm i come into contact with." I saw another hand go up "yes midoriya?" "y-you said y-you kill people?" I let out a breathy sigh "when in the course of becoming a hero one shows prospect in the area of extreme deadliness with an almost 100% fatality rate. You become what I am. I am a call dog for the bastards that pro-heroes like All might or even endeavor can't handle. I go in with my guns and kill them. Easy as that. They never expect anything from me. But that's their fault not mine." I chuckle softly "h-how many v-villains h-have you killed?" mineta asked quietly "87. I have killed 87 people." I said easily "and before you ask. No I do not regret it. I killed those people knowing that if I didn't they would kill the symbol of peace and his rival and then a lot of others." I sighed softly. "Now today I am going to teach you about the M16A2." I pulled the assault rifle from my duffel bag and set it on the desk in front of me "I have three rules when handling any firearms. Rule 1. Do not flag me or your school mates. Flagging is when you point the barrel at someone loaded or not. Rule 2. Don't be stupid, if you pull the trigger and it doesn't shoot either it was a misfire or the magazine isn't locked in or you finished your magazine. Rule 3. If you shoot me. I will shoot you back. If you think i'm kidding grab the rifle and shoot me." no one got up. "Good now this is the M16A2, it fires a 5.56x45mm NATO round. When set to fully automatic it will shoot up 700-950 rounds per minute. When set to semi-automatic it can shoot 45-60 rounds a minute. It is a gas operated rotating bolt action. The effective firing range is 550 meters or 601 yards for a point target. The effective firing rate for an area target is 800 meters or 875 yards. The maximum firing range is 3,600 meters or 3,937 yards." I kept talking having my fun bothering the class with the boring stuff. And that's when one of them fell asleep "mineta…" I lifted the M16 and aimed at the kid and shot twice _**thwiff thwiff **_two paintballs slammed into the kids chest and he started yelping and crying "WHY WOULD YOU DOOO TTHHHAATTTTT!" the kid yelled at me "1. For being a perv, quit staring at the women, and 2. For falling asleep in my class." the kid frowned and got back up and into his chair. "Now as for every-" _**wheep wheep wheep**_ I raised my wrist and looked at my watch and smiled a bit "ladies and gentleman if you will follow me. Those who are bulletproof stay in front of me." the kids stood with a raised brows as they followed me to where we needed to go.


End file.
